


Plural de Decimal

by brendkim



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Collaboration, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 03:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20885381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brendkim/pseuds/brendkim
Summary: Chanyeol iria conquistar Baekhyun, nem que isso fosse na base de bolinhas de papel amassado e trocadilhos sem graça.





	Plural de Decimal

**Author's Note:**

> Bom, essa história foi uma collab muito gostosa que fiz com a Myrella, antiga Wuyifanta no ss. Ela não tem perfil nesse site e por isso não adicionei ela como co-autora.
> 
> Espero muito que gostem dessa história porque ela é uma delícia.

  


O auditório da faculdade estava razoavelmente cheio, alguns alunos atrasados pouco a pouco chegavam e tomavam seus lugares para assistir a palestra de final de semestre. Todos ouviam atentamente com o olhar focado no diretor, menos um aluno em especial: Park Chanyeol.

A atenção do rapaz estava completamente voltada em arrancar folhas do caderno e transformá-las em pequenas bolinhas que coubessem dentro de um canudo que roubara da cantina mais cedo. O objetivo do estudante era nada mais, nada menos que perturbar um pequeno homenzinho concentrado demais naquela palestra atirando bolinhas molhadas com cuspe.

Byun Baekhyun estava focado, mesmo que já fosse a terceira vez que acompanhava o discurso. Prestava atenção em cada palavrinha, para depois não cometer nenhum erro durante as aulas ou intervalos no período que se iniciaria, era um aluno exemplar, afinal.

Os olhinhos atentos acompanhavam o monólogo do reitor da universidade enquanto anotava tudo em seu caderno com a caligrafia caprichada e redondinha, até ser distraído de suas anotações por algo úmido e gelado em sua bochecha, passou a mão suavemente e tirou a bolinha de seu rosto, contorcendo sua expressão calma em nojo.

Olhou para a direção que aquilo deveria ter vindo e encontrou grandes olhos o encarando, um sorrisinho travesso que ele conhecia bem, em conjunto com um par de orelhas grandinhas, segurando um canudinho de plástico nas mãos.

Guardou o caderno na mochila que estava apoiada ao lado de seus pés, procurou os lencinhos umedecidos que costumava levar junto e se xingou baixinho quando não os encontrou, então levantou-se para ir ao banheiro tirar a saliva alheia de seu rosto antes que secasse e ficasse ainda mais nojento, olhando feio para o grandalhão irritante sentado a alguns degraus acima.

Pediu desculpas ao passar pelos colegas, saindo do auditório e andando apressado até o banheiro, não queria perder mais nenhum segundo da palestra.

Um arrepio forte passou por sua espinha ao sentir o mesmo toque gelado de antes, só que dessa vez em sua nuca. Arregalou os olhinhos, olhando na direção do Park que já não estava mais lá, o procurou pelo auditório rapidamente e o viu perto da saída mostrando a língua, abusado.

Foi atrás dele, percebendo que o caminho era o mesmo que o seu: o banheiro do primeiro andar. Seguiu o mais alto batendo os pezinhos no chão, emburrado e chateado por ainda sentir vestígios da bolinha grudenta em sua nuca, apesar de já ter a removido dali.

Bateu a porta do banheiro muito bravo, encontrando o mais alto de braços cruzados com o quadril apoiado na bancada da pia, sustentando um sorriso zombeteiro no rosto, com as covinhas aparecendo e tudo mais. Tão lindo, mas tão insuportável…

— Chanyeol! — Baekhyun sentiu o rostinho esquentar em pura raiva ao ver o grandão lhe encarar todo debochado.

— Foi mal, gracinha, mas você fica uma delícia todo irritadinho desse jeito. — Riu daquele jeitão sacana, porém fechou a expressão ao perceber que o baixinho estava chateado de verdade — Ah, qual é, Baek? Foi só uma bolinha…

— Duas! Foram duas bolinhas molhadas com essa sua baba nojenta! — reclamou.

— Você não reclamou da minha baba nojenta quando ‘tava me beijando. — Mostrou a língua, abusado como sempre.

— Foi só uma vez! — Fez birra e até bateu os pezinhos no chão, como de costume.

— Gostou? Quer repetir? Porque eu quero muito.

— Não quero, nunca mais! — disse convicto.

— Nunquinha? Tem certeza? — falou enquanto se aproximava aos poucos do menor, observando que este não se afastou em momento algum — Nem mesmo um beijinho assim? Olha só.

Foi ousado ao dar um beijinho nos lábios bonitinhos que formavam um biquinho fofo. Fora apenas um selinho, o bastante para deixar Baekhyun vermelhinho e desconcertado.

— Não f-faz isso, Chanyeol! — Deu um gritinho agudo, a voz elevando alguns tons pela surpresa.

— Isso o quê? Isso? — E selou-lhe novamente os lábios, curto e rápido, mas o suficiente para Baekhyun perder suas noções por um curto período de tempo, quase cedendo e retribuindo, porém o pequeno ainda tinha um certo orgulho que não largava de mão de jeito nenhum.

— Você não pode sair me beijando assim, ‘tá ok?! — Ainda indignado com tamanha audácia do maior, reclamou como se estivesse repreendendo uma criança, o que só fez com que Chanyeol segurasse uma risadinha.

— Posso sim...

Quando ia avançar para dar mais um selinho no Byun, este foi mais rápido e o impediu com as mãozinhas espalmadas em seu peitoral, não o deixando se aproximar mais, entretanto o Park era bons centímetros mais alto, o suficiente para se curvar e conseguir dar um beijo em meio aos cabelos ligeiramente bagunçados.

Baekhyun ficou um pouco mais sensibilizado do que gostaria de admitir, surpreso pelo ato que sempre associava a carinho vir de alguém como Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol desceu com alguns beijinhos até a bochecha direita e pôde notar que as mãos finas do menor nem faziam mais força para afastá-lo de si, apenas permaneciam apoiadas no peito alheio enquanto os olhinhos fechavam, sendo envolvido por aquela aura gostosa e estranhamente carinhosa que os embalava em um clima que ambos nem sabiam de onde veio.

Sem que percebesse ou pudesse controlar seu corpo, os lábios já formavam um biquinho como se pedissem para que Chanyeol beijasse-o ali. E ele o fez; adorava deixar beijinhos contínuos naquela boquinha até que ele perdesse a paciência.

As mãos pequenas que antes estavam paradas, agora se fechavam no uniforme do mais alto, fazendo força para puxá-lo para perto. Ainda de olhos bem fechadinhos, esperou que o Park lhe beijasse  _ de verdade _ , o que não aconteceu de fato. Chanyeol apenas descolou os lábios para observar bem aquele rostinho lindo fazendo um biquinho, querendo ser beijado.

— Por que você me deixa assim? Eu fico meio… sei lá… — Baekhyun abriu os olhos para entender o que acontecia — Olha só isso! Parece que o meu coração vai pular ‘pra fora do peito!

O baixinho olhou assustado e encostou a cabeça no peitoral e pondo o ouvido onde foi indicado, podendo ouvir o coração do maior bater como louco, confuso se deveria estar gostando de saber que era o causador daquilo.

— Nossa! Você ‘tá se sentindo bem, Chan? — perguntou genuinamente preocupado.

— Nem um pouco, parece que eu vou morrer...

— Chanyeollie... — Baekhyun murmurou com a voz arrastada, sabia que o mais alto não iria morrer nem ter uma parada cardíaca ali, apenas um teatrinho bobo que deixava o Byun um tanto agoniado por não saber como agir.

— Eu ‘tô falando sério, sempre quando eu te vejo meu coração fica assim e quando você ‘tá pertinho desse jeito, parece que eu vou explodir.

— Não seja exagerado! — batucou os pezinhos no chão, impaciente e desacreditado, achava mesmo que Chanyeol estava exagerando quanto ao que sentia. Fechou a expressão em um biquinho fofo.

  


Abraçou o menor pela cintura e conteve expressão surpresa ao perceber que, incrivelmente, ele permitiu sem reclamar. Ainda um pouco contrariado, não correspondeu o abraço, apenas juntou os bracinhos e ficou ali paradinho, permitindo-se ser envolvido pelo mais alto.

— Baek, por que você não me dá uma chance logo?

— Porque você só sabe implicar comigo e me irritar! Além disso, não sei se posso acreditar em você…

— Não pode, você deve! — corrigiu — Eu perturbo você porque eu ‘tô muito apaixonadinho, ‘cê sabe disso, né?

Baekhyun escondeu o rosto entre as mãos ainda apoiadas no peito do Park, ficando todo encolhido no abraço. Sempre que Chanyeol inventava de falar aquelas coisas, não tinha como não ficar sem graça e sua reação era procurar algum lugar para esconder o rostinho vermelho de vergonha.

— Baek… — sussurrou docemente ao pé do ouvido do pequeno Byun, acariciando os cabelos macios quando percebeu que ele não pretendia tirar o rosto de seu peitoral — olha pra mim só um pouquinho?

Baekhyun negou, totalmente tímido.

— Por favor, Baekkie. — ele podia negar de novo, mas aquela voz rouquinha toda arrastada bem perto de sua nuca, um dos seus pontos mais sensíveis, era covardia.

— O quê?

O Park nem ao menos falou algo, inclinou-se e distribuiu selares pelo rosto rubro, e o baixinho percebeu suas intenções reais quando ele chegou perto  _ demais _ da sua boca.

— Chan, a-a palestra, não podemos perder…

— Shh, eu pedi por favor, Baek.

Sem dizer mais nada e com um pequeno empurrão, o Byun afastou o grandão, limpando o rostinho como havia planejado e saindo apressado do banheiro, enquanto o Park ainda tentando entender aquele fora nem tão repentino que havia tomado. Decepcionado, porém nada surpreso, Chanyeol riu anasalado, descrente do pé na bunda que acabara de levar.

Aquele chove e não molha já era uma história antiga, desde quando Baekhyun era apenas um calouro de Letras e Chanyeol já cursava o terceiro período de Contabilidade. Em uma das primeiras festas dos veteranos, o Byun foi a contragosto, pois seria uma tremenda falta de educação recusar um convite direto de um dos anfitriões. Nessa festa estava rolando de tudo, inclusive uma daquelas competições toscas de vira-vira que universitários jovens adultos tinham costume de fazer para estrear a maturidade e a independência, mas este não era o foco principal do calouro de cabelos castanhos.

Não sabia dizer se ter saído de casa naquele dia foi uma boa escolha, trocou olhares com um veterano de sorriso largo e expressão contente durante toda a festa, isso aconteceu mais vezes a partir dali, tanto em outras festas quanto na universidade. Mais tarde veio a descobrir que aquele era Chanyeol, e então ficaram pela primeira vez, quase um ano depois — por enrolação da parte de um certo alguém.

E desde então as coisas passaram a andar desse jeito, o estudante de exatas bonitão e implicante correndo atrás do baixinho, quase implorando de joelhos todos os dias por uma chance.

Chance esta que parecia que nunca ia vir.

[...]

Baekhyun fechou o fichário com as folhas soltas em cima, meio bagunçado mesmo, mas não estava com paciência para arrumá-las naquele exato momento, sua mente insistia em voltar seus pensamentos em Chanyeol e no que ele havia lhe dito com tanta convicção.

Ele batia naquela tecla tantas vezes a tanto tempo que estava a ponto de cair na conversa dele feito um patinho bobo e iludido, um patinho que se apaixonava fácil e que quebraria a cara depois se Chanyeol resolvesse lhe dar um pé na bunda. Tinha tanto medo de acabar mergulhando de cabeça naquela incerteza sem fundo e acabar sendo o único a se dar mal no final de tudo…

E é claro que ele iria, ele sempre era quem quebrava a cara no final de um relacionamento, o que sofria mais e que levava os sentimentos mais a sério. Não queria ser só mais um para Chanyeol.

O professor tinha dado alguns minutinhos livres para a turma antes de tocar o sinal, tendo em vista que já fechara a matéria do bimestre e não havia mais nada que pudesse ser passado. Alguns colegas de Baekhyun o chamaram para conversar, mas ele apenas recusou educadamente e se isolou um pouco para que pudesse pensar com clareza nos recentes acontecimentos e sobre sua relação confusa com Chanyeol. Quer dizer,  _ quase _ relação.

Ele queria tanto,  _ tanto _ , simplesmente se entregar para Chanyeol, sentir seus beijos e deixar que ele cuidasse de si. Mas era tão difícil acreditar que um cara como ele ia se apaixonar por si de verdade, gostar dele pelo que ele era, o amar com todo o coração um dia.

Era um romântico incurável, não podia negar.

Contudo, isso de alguma forma era bonitinho e compunha sua personalidade como um todo, mal sabia ele que Chanyeol gostava até desses mínimos detalhes, de toda a personalidade certinha do Byun, do corpo pequeno e rechonchudinho, do sorriso encantador dele e até mesmo de seu jeitinho sonhador. Chanyeol adoraria ser o príncipe de cavalo branco do conto de fadas de Baekhyun.

Passou tanto tempo pensando que a hora voou sem que percebesse, então apenas juntou seus materiais já organizados e esperou sentadinho que os outros alunos saíssem da sala para que fosse o último, só para evitar a muvuca desagradável. Quando o último estudante saiu, levantou despedindo-se do professor e indo para a saída da sala. Ao passar pela porta, um corpo bem mais alto que o seu bloqueou sua passagem. Adivinha quem era?

— Vem comigo. — Puxou o baixinho pelo pulso, segurando-o ali com delicadeza, não machucaria Baekhyun nem se lhe pagassem, então sempre tentava o tocar sem muita força, já que era um bruto por natureza.

— Chan… — ele murmurou, a surpresa adornando seu rosto bonito — ‘Pra onde?

— ‘Pro meu covil secreto, onde sequestro jovens pequeninos para usá-los em rituais ocultistas! — disse com sua péssima atuação, rindo maligno no final.

— É sério, Park Chanyeol! Onde você pensa que está me levando? — Tentava travá-lo e impedi-lo de lhe puxar, o que claramente não deu certo. Chanyeol era bem mais forte.

— ‘Pra minha casa, droga!

Baekhyun arregalou os olhos, que ideia era aquela do nada assim?

— Não, não, não e não! Me larga, eu não vou! — insistiu.

— Baek, por favor, eu não vou te agarrar nem nada, eu só preciso conversar contigo.

— Vamos conversar aqui, então! Não confio em você.

Viu a carinha desolada do mais alto, que soltou seu pulso, enfiou as mãos no bolso meio chateado e afastou-se um pouquinho. Dava para ver que ele estava meio constrangido com aquele showzinho ali no meio do corredor da faculdade, porém não estava ligando para isso.

— Poxa, bebê… Tudo bem, então, deixa ‘pra lá… — Andou devagar sem dar as costas, despedindo-se tristonho — Te… Te vejo outra hora…

— Chan, não faz assim… — bateu o pé antes de dar dois passinhos e alcançar a mão grandona, a segurando e arriscando entrelaçar os dedos para passar-lhe confiança — Vem cá, vem… M-Me desculpa…

— Você falando com essa vozinha assim me deixa doido. — Abriu um sorrisão — Claro que eu te desculpo, quer o mundo? É seu.

— Chanyeol! — Ele reclamou, porém com um sorriso tímido, amava quando ele expressava seus sentimentos assim tão descaradamente, o deixando todo bobo e envergonhadinho. — Eu não acredito que eu vou dizer isso, mas… V-Vamos ‘pra sua casa, então.

— ‘Cê ‘tá falando sério? — O sorriso aumentou mais ainda, se era possível.

— É melhor nós irmos logo antes que eu mude de ideia.

— É ‘pra já.

Sem esperar que o Byun realmente mudasse de ideia, Chanyeol segurou firmemente na mão bonita e o levou para fora do campus, ficaram em silêncio todo o caminho, de forma confortável. Chanyeol morava em um prédio ali por perto, então não foi complicado para ambos irem até lá andando, muito pelo contrário, fora até conveniente ter um tempo de caminhada para pensar.

Só perceberam no meio do caminho que as mãos ainda estavam entrelaçadas, mas não se incomodaram com isso apesar da vergonha momentânea ao constatar esse fato. 

Quando finalmente chegaram ao destino, o Byun percebeu que o apartamento era consideravelmente arrumado para alguém tão bagunceiro quanto Chanyeol. Perguntou-se se ele morava sozinho ali e ele mesmo o arrumava ou se outra pessoa fazia isso por ele. Todavia, lembrou:

“Claro, ele planejou me trazer pra cá”, pensou, com um sorrisinho torto nascendo no canto dos lábios.

Não sabia se achava fofo o esforço do Park para agradá-lo minimamente e ser atencioso com algo como aquilo ou se ficava irritado por ele ter certeza que conseguiria convencê-lo de ir até ali. Resolveu deixar isso de lado por hora.

— O que você ia… sabe, me falar… — Ainda estava um tanto sem reação ao estar tão próximo dele, sentados no sofá com os joelhos se tocando suavemente, as mãos já não estavam mais juntas, foram libertas do contato quando chegaram em frente ao prédio e o Park precisou abrir a porta.

Estava meio encabulado, mas nada que não pudesse ser resolvido. Chanyeol quis quebrar o gelo sendo educado e lhe oferecendo algo para beber, o que foi prontamente recusado.

Ah… Baekhyun só sabia complicar as coisas que eram para ser simples.

— Baek, escuta bem e eu quero que você pense a respeito antes de rejeitar completamente como você sempre faz. — Usou de sua auto-piedade para fazê-lo ter o mínimo de compaixão consigo.

— Fala logo de uma vez, Chanyeol. — fingiu impaciência, no entanto estava apenas tentando mascarar sua ansiedade.

— Fica… Fica comigo de novo. — pediu. Não, melhor, implorou.

— Me fez vir aqui pra pedir ‘pra gente se beijar de novo? 

— É sério, Baekhyun. — suspirou exasperado — Eu não sei se você acredita em mim quando eu digo que estou apaixonado, também não sei se você sente o mesmo que eu, mas eu quero fazer as coisas do jeito certo contigo, entendeu? Eu nunca me senti assim com ninguém antes e sempre que você me rejeita, dói.

Baekhyun parou por um segundo e pareceu ponderar sobre aquilo. Certo, aquilo foi muito bonitinho e ele queria apertar o maior e enchê-lo de beijinhos fofos, porém precisava ser firme ali.

— Hm… Prova, então.

— O quê? Quer que eu te prove? ‘Tá bom, então. — Aproximou-se do menor no sofá, encurtando a distância entre os dois — Me dá a sua mão.

Ele fez o que lhe foi pedido e estendeu a mãozinha para o outro que a pegou, repousando-a em seu peito, onde ficava seu coração. Baekhyun se assustou ao sentir as batidas aceleradas, o seu também estava do mesmo jeito.

— N-Nossa… Como? Nós nem mes-

— Agora me dá um beijo ‘pra você ver o que acontece. — interrompeu a fala do outro.

— Você está abusando da minha boa vontade? — questionou desconfiado.

— Não, você me pediu ‘pra eu te provar, e eu estou provando. — justificou — Anda, vai, só um selinho.

O Byun se aproximou meio temeroso, contudo mesmo hesitante deixou um selar nos lábios macios do mais alto, isso tudo sem tirar a mão do peito dele, acompanhando seus batimentos cardíacos durante todo o processo, como se aquilo fosse uma investigação seríssima.

O coração dele pareceu bater mais rápido e mais forte ainda e mesmo que Baekhyun quisesse negar, aquilo o tinha deixado muito abalado, sim. Entretanto, ainda não era o suficiente! 

— M-Mas isso não significa nada! Você pode est-

— Caralho, Baekhyun! — Foi interrompido novamente pelo maior que, de supetão, levantou bruscamente do sofá e correu até a janela ali perto, abrindo-a e abrindo as cortinas. Debruçou-se no parapeito e gritou: —  **Eu estou loucamente, perdidamente, insanamente apaixonado por Byun Baekhyun!**

De olhos arregalados, o baixinho não conseguiu nem se mover. Aquilo foi a coisa mais bonitinha que já vira em toda sua vida, porém correu para puxar Chanyeol dali, do contrário ele continuaria gritando que nem um doido e não queria que ninguém testemunhasse o mico do século.

— ‘Tá, ‘tá, ‘tá, Chanyeol, chega! Eu já entendi, eu acredito em você, sai daí! — Abraçou-o pela cintura, tentando tirá-lo dali, mas Chanyeol era bem maior — Ai, meu deus, que vergonha!

— Tem certeza que acredita? Se não acreditar ainda eu posso gritar de novo.

— Acredito sim! Chega, por favor! — Quando o maior se afastou da janela, pôs ambas as mãos no próprio rosto e o sentiu quente. Como ele conseguia ser tão descarado? 

— Que bom, meu bebê. — Pousou ambas as mãos na cintura do mais baixo — Vai me deixar te beijar agora ou eu preciso passar por outra provação?

— Idiota. — Deixou um sorriso pequeno escapar antes de puxar o grandão pela nuca, colando os lábios sem hesitar dessa vez, deixando que as línguas se encontrassem naquele contato molhado e gostoso.

Chanyeol assumiu o controle, guiando-o até o sofá sem se separarem em momento algum. Era para ser um beijo romântico e delicado a princípio, mas as coisas saíram um pouco do controle quando o Park caiu sentado no sofá com o menor de lado em seu colo.

— Baekhyun, calma aí, es-espera! — Afastou-se de leve para olhá-lo.

— O que foi dessa vez? — perguntou distraído, tentando voltar a beijá-lo e o impedindo de falar.

— Eu me declarei, hmm… — Foi interrompido por mais um beijo, as mãozinhas segurando-o com força pelos cabelos e tentando aproximá-lo mais ainda — Espera aí, Baekhyun! E você? Eu ainda não sei como você se sente.

— Me sinto ótimo.

— Você sabe que não foi isso que eu quis dizer…

— Estou feliz, Chanyeol. Eu também g-gosto de você. — Deixou o orgulho de lado para admitir e, como recompensa pela doçura do maior, deu um beijinho estalado na bochecha dele. Pode não ser grande coisa, mas o coraçãozinho sofredor dele ficou todo alegre.

— Ótimo, eu só precisava disso.

Puxou o corpo pequeno para o seu, voltando ao beijo que trocavam mais cedo, dessa vez com mais intensidade do que antes. Não houve hesitação em nenhum dos lados para que os troncos se chocassem, colando-se. Se prestassem um pouquinho de atenção, poderiam ouvir seus corações batendo freneticamente em sincronia.

O Park segurou a cintura esguia com uma deliciosa mistura de força e delicadeza. Baekhyun adorava o jeito que ele lhe tocava: intenso, mas também cuidadoso.

Demorou algum tempo até que Baekhyun, que estava por cima, já sentado sobre o colo do mais alto, precisasse se ajeitar, acabando por arrastar a bunda por um caminho perigoso. Chanyeol mordeu o lábio inferior já começando a ficar perigosamente excitado com a situação. Perigosamente porque, bem, do jeito que o menor era, a reação dele era incerta.

Sua preocupação se esvaiu quando viu que claramente ele já havia sentido sua ereção e pareceu não se incomodar com isso, foi justamente ao contrário: ele gostou e deu a entender que não queria sair dali de jeito nenhum.

— Baek, sério, vamos parar. Eu não acho que eu vou conseguir me controlar se nós continuarmos assim. — pediu ofegante, as mãos tentavam parar o baixinho.

— Certo, eu… Desculpe.

— Quer… — pigarreou nervoso — Quer assistir um filme?

— Quero sim. — Fez um biquinho fofo, estava sendo manhoso porque queria ser mimado pelo mais alto.

— Vem deitar comigo. — Chanyeol deitou-se no sofá e puxou o baixinho pelo pulso, fazendo com que ele deitasse sobre o corpo maior e ficasse acolhido entre os braços fortes. Ligou a televisão, deixando em algum filme qualquer, talvez eles nem prestassem atenção, só queriam ficar juntinhos curtindo a presença um do outro.

[...]

Depois de uma hora terrível da aula do professor que Baekhyun mais detestava, ele finalmente podia se sentar sob uma árvore no campus e comer o lanche que havia preparado. Isso, é claro, se uma bolinha de papel não batesse com força em seu ombro.

A princípio ignorou, sabia que era apenas mais uma das muitas brincadeiras bobas que seu  _ namorado  _ fazia diariamente. Mas então sentiu outra e mais outra. Bufando pegou as bolinhas de papel amassado e as abriu, alisando a folha arrancada do caderno do Park e leu com dificuldade devido ao verdadeiro garrancho que era a caligrafia dele.

“banheiro, agora”

No caminho até o local que o grandão havia marcado, Baekhyun se prometeu puxar as orelhas de Chanyeol até que as arrancasse. Não importava há quantas semanas eles já estavam ficando ou há quantos dias eles já namoravam, ele nunca perdia a mania de lhe atazanar com brincadeirinhas sempre que possível

— Chanyeol, eu juro que ainda te mato! — Não perdeu a oportunidade de esbravejar assim que a porta fechou atrás de suas costas, mas amoleceu todinho assim que sentiu o perfume gostoso junto com os braços do Park ao redor de seus ombros.

— Uhm… você jura isso todo dia… 

Ah, aquela voz rouquinha que deixava o Byun de pernas bambas, era sussurrada ao pé do ouvido de forma proposital, ele já sabia cada ponto fraco do Byun como se possuísse um mapa do corpo dele.

— Sabe, eu te chamei aqui porque eu tenho uma dúvida… — Continuava a falar daquele jeitinho, os braços soltando a cintura do baixinho para que suas mãos tomassem conta do quadril dele — O professor passou como tarefa e você sabe como eu sou péssimo em gramática...

— Pode falar...

Claro que àquela altura já estava entregue a ele, a voz arrastada e num dengo que o Park descobriu ser uma característica maravilhosa de Baekhyun.

Chanyeol virou o corpo menor para que ficasse de frente para si, dando alguns selinhos demorados pelo rosto dele, deixando um último na pontinha do nariz bonito.

— Você sabe qual é o plural de decimal? — perguntou distraído, a mão fazendo um carinho suave por onde passava.

— Mhmm… Decimais…

— E quanto mais você quer que eu desça?

— Hã? Como assim? — Parou por alguns instantes para tentar entender o trocadilho e quando a piada finalmente fez sentido, deu um tapa no peito dele, rindo abobalhado enquanto se colocava na ponta dos pés para alcançar os lábios cheinhos e macios que cada dia amava mais beijar — Seu idiota.

  



End file.
